The Game
by Cainara
Summary: Everyone is bord out of their mind, so they create a new game to play...hehe...
1. The Game Chapter 1

The Game  
  
  
Lurking behind a bush Cainara looks through the leaves of her hiding place for someone. Looking around and being extra careful she looks behind her to make sure no one was sneaking up on her. Cainara//Cost is clear//. Cainara jumps up and out of the bush only to be caught by Yusuke. "Got ya," he said feeling proud he finally got her. "Are you new at this or something? I mean come on, don't tell me you haven't played hide and go seek," said Kyoko with concern her friend wasn't brought up properly. Cainara still tight in Yusuke's arms says, "For your information I have, just not with demons." "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sekai jumping down from limb to limb from her hiding place in the trees. Yusuke put Cainara down as she brushed dirt off herself and looked around for Kurama and Hiei. "They aren't coming out are they?" asked Cainara looking closely at her surroundings. Sekai also looking closely replies, "They only come out when they know they are going to win". "Get off of me you stupid dear!" shouted Hiei while being dragged out from behind the tree house by Kamo. Cainara frowns and says, "Relax Hiei, he was only playing along". "Well tell him he can't! I don't need any stupid dear interfering with me victory!" stated a very frustrated Hiei still wiggling to break free from Kamo's teeth. Cainara now getting a little ticked off at Hiei says, "He's not a stupid dear, he's a stag." *hpm* replied Hiei trudging off into the tree house. "*Sigh* I'll go take care of him," Said Sekai walking slowly into the tree house. Kurama steps out from behind a tree while brushing a few branches away from him. "Well that went well," said Kurama sarcastically. 


	2. The Game Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Since the game was obviously over everyone went back inside the tree house to play a different game. "It's so nice outside and we already played every game we can think of," said Kyoko trying not to explode from her board ness. "That weather isn't that great. Needs more snow," said Cainara while pouring everyone lemonade. Kurama looking at Kyoko says, "If you're that bored, play with this." Kurama throws a gum wrapper at Kyoko. "SHINY! SHINY! SHINY!!!" Replies Kyoko while moving her new toy in and out of the light. Kurama just laughs as he watches Kyoko happily play. Cainara passes everyone a drink and when she got to Hiei. Hiei just looked at it for a while. Hiei finally figuring out he has to drink the substance shown in front of him says, "What is this, some sort of ningen drink?" Cainara frowning that in some sort of way Hiei just called her a ningen replies, "It's called lemonade." Hiei seeing everyone else drinking it without a problem takes a small sip. Hiei's eye twitches for a while before he shows a bright smile from ear to ear. ((And yes you heard me correctly, Hiei actually smiled)). Hiei noticing his new attitude, quickly goes back to his normal kill everyone self. Cainara now having an evil grin on her face replies to Hiei's action by saying, "You liked it didn't you." Hiei giving Cainara an evil eye tosses the drink out of the window and walks away without another word. Kyoko confused by Hiei's actions all day says, "What is with you and walking away from things?!' Kurama stares at her and just laughs. While Kyoko turns to look at him and says, "I don't get it!" Sekai just staring at her for moments until she smacks her head with her own hand. 


	3. The Game Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hiei feeling bad that he left Sekai in there came back to join the group. Kyoko still playing with her wrapper laughs while she reflects light onto Kurama's face. Kurama turning to see what was so funny looks at Kyoko for a moment to try and understand what's so funny. Kyoko finally got the light into his green eyes. Swiping at his face Kurama gets up and starts to run around the house trying to get what ever it was that hit him away. Running around the house everyone just stares and prays Kurama doesn't hurt himself. Still running Kurama hits the leg of the table and falls through the window. Kyoko jumping to the window catches Kurama's hand right with only a second to spare. Kurama looking up at Kyoko says, "What took you so long?" Kyoko annoyed that Kurama used her own comeback replies, "I think you're forgetting who's holding on to you." Realizing his position Kurama nods his head with fear Kyoko will drop him. Pulling Kurama in Kyoko says with a smile, "Did you actually think I was going to drop you?" Kurama blushing a light pink from embarrassment replies a quit, "no". "Hey guys!" says a very Kuwabara. "You know it's almost like he wants us to kill him," says Sekai while looking out of the window strangely. "Your point," says Hiei joining her side at the window. Noticing Kyoko with her evil grin everyone waits for her to say what's on her mind. Turning the group Kyoko says, "I have a new game. Let's see who can make Kuwbara scream the loudest". Kurama, Hiei, Sekai, Kyoko, and Yusuke both grin happily at the idea. Yusuke wondering where Cainara is, turns around to see an unpleasant look on her face. She wasn't the one who was unpleasant though. It was Yusuke. Yusuke//Well that's a new look//. Wondering what was up he asks, "What's wrong?" Cainara looks and replies, "not very good at games". "Yea I've noticed said Yusuke playfully. Cainara took what he said the wrong way, jumps out of window and screams back "Well, are you guys going to play or not?!" Sekai, Kyoko, Kurama, and Hiei all look at Yusuke as if to say "Great at least we get to see what she's like when she's ticked off" (Sarcastically of course). Yusuke**sweet drops**. Everyone jumps down to the ground while Kuwbara tries to get away. Cainara throws her scepter into the ground and a wall of ice appears in front of Kuwabara. Kuwbara turns around and slams into the wall while also getting stuck because the ice is that cold. Kuwbara screams at a normal pitched scream. "Nope not good enough!" says Cainara while jumping up into the air. She holds her scepter out as ice spikes fly out and hold Kuwabara in place. Cainara returning to the ground keeps her head down and then slowly lifts it revealing a very interesting side of her. "I thought she had silver hair," says Kyoko confused. Everyone staring at Cainara now realize her hair is now midnight- black. Yusuke running around to the front of her sees her eyes changed also. Instead of innocent ice blue eyes, glowing pure white eyes with no meaning when stared into replaced them. Kuwabara now screaming at the top of his lungs tries to break free. "Not good enough" screamed Cainara while walking closer. Cainara swipes in front of Kuwabara'a face but does not touch him. Everyone looks at Cainara's scepter, which was now a blade made of ice. Kuwabara now laughing says "Haha! Like I'm afraid of ice!" Cainara now grins evilly and says, "This is no ordinary blade. It is so cold that even if you pore acid on it. The acid will only evaporate into a steam." Kuwabara's laugh now returning to an even higher pitched scream. While the others clutch their ears Cainara just shakes her head no. As she's about to swipe at Kuwabara's throat. Yusuke grabs her hand and looks at her with sad eyes. Looking at his eyes made Cainara got back to her innocent self. Cainara turns around to see the others then turning around to see Kuwabara. Cainara looks at Kuwabara's expression and faints with Yusuke catching her. "I think she won," said Kyoko turning to others. They all nod their heads in agreement. Everyone goes back into the tree house. Yusuke picks Cainara up tightly and carries her up to the tree house.  
  
.:*20 Minutes Later*:.  
  
Cainara opens her eyes to see everyone staring at her. Sekai says in a quite voice "wow". Yusuke putting a cold cloth on he forehead asked, "What just happened back there?" Cainara sitting up says, "Well that was my other half. Sekai, Kyoko, do you remember when I said, 'They didn't last very long'?" Kyoko and Sekai both think hard and then nod their heads yes. "Well I have one half of me that's in control. It is a quiet peaceful-half. But then there's my other half that changes my appearance and also my personality into a dark mystic rage." Yusuke//Yea kind of got that part already//. A silence fills the air. Kyoko speaks up and says, "Well you won". Cainara looks up weakly and smiles. Sekai perking up smirks a little and says, "I've got a new game". 


	4. The Game Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Let's have a race!" said Sekai with a cheerful face. Kyoko turning to Sekai replies, "What? Oh, yea good idea." Sekai proud of herself, jumps out of the tree house to tell Kohaku. Yusuke stares at Cainara. Cainara perks up and turns to him. Cainara reading Yusuke's face says, "Yea I'm ok". Yusuke smiles and stands up. Turns his back to Cainara and says "Get on". Cainara smiling jumps on and they head down the tree house. Kurama turned to Hiei and said, "Shall we wait at finish line?" Hiei nods his head and jumps down to the others. Kurama turns to glare his green eyes at Kyoko with affection. He gives her a big bear hug and whispers into her ear, "Good luck." Kyoko a little startled hugs him back. The two release and both jump down hand and hand. Yusuke turns to the two and makes an, 'aw' sound. Cainara giving Yusuke an evil glare crosses her arms. Yusuke laughing turns to her. He stops in an instant and says ashamed, "Shutting up now". Cainara's frown turned into a smile while calling for Kamo. But Kamo does not respond.  
  
Cainara calls one more time. Nothing. She dashes off into the woods dodging every tree in her path. Yusuke worried, follows. Cainara runs to a river and stops blankly. Yusuke catches up to her; he stares at the scene with his mouth open. There was Kamo, tied to a tree by his reins. Cuts and bruises all over his body with one of his antlers slightly broken. Three men dressed in rags were whipping at Kamo's sides. Yusuke turning to Cainara finds her hair midnight black. "No", he whispers as he watches Cainara run up to the first man. Yusuke watches as the blade of ice pierces him. He stagers and drops to the ground. Cainara turns to the others and whispers clearly, "Who's next?" The second man was lucky. Cainara only turned his legs and arms to ice. Then kicked the man's arms so they shattered. The third man ran like a chicken without its head right over a cliff to meet his watery grave that awaited him at the bottom. Yusuke shocked at the scene watches the second man wobble to get away. Yusuke stared at the first man as he moans and opens his eyes. Yusuke looks up and says, "You, didn't slice him through." Cainara turning to Yusuke replies, "I may be the demon side of Cainara but there is a certain line you have to cross to be killed. These men are just lucky I'm in a good mood ". Yusuke//That's her good mood?//. Cainara's eyes roll back and return to an ice blue. Her hair from root to tip turns back into moonlight silver. Cainara slowly turns her head to Yusuke. Stopping between her words says, "I, saw everything. I tried to stop her. But, I, was to weak." A single tear drops from Cainara's eye, which was now full of shame. She took the back of her hand and whipped the tear. Yusuke stunned stands and watches Cainara as she walks over to Kamo. Kamo looks up with his eyes staring into Cainara's. She puts a hand under his chin. She finds a spot on his ear that was not hurt and gently rubs in a circular motion. Cainara moves closer to Kamo so he could rest his head on her arm for a while. Kamo then lifts his head so Cainara could untie him. Walking beside Cainara, Kamo limps. Two of his legs were badly injured while the other two were not as bad but still badly beaten. Looking at his walk Cainara turns her head away. Yusuke walking beside her takes her hand and smiles at her. Cainara cheers up a little and smiles back pleasantly at him. 


	5. The Game Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sekai and Kyoko were sitting under a tree just outside the forest. Sekai playing with her dagger looks towards the forest in hope Yusuke and Cainara will return with Kamo. Kyoko caught her stare and said, "Don't worry about it. Cainara won't let anything happen to Kamo and Yusuke won't let anything happen to Cainara." Sekai a little puzzled replied with a frown, "What about Yusuke?" Kyoko then ponders the thought for a moment. She raised her head proudly when she thought of an answer, "Cainara's other side will protect him!" Sekai raises her eyebrow in confusion and waits to see if Kyoko would catch her mistake. Kyoko then bows her head and quietly says, "never mind". Sekai laughing then pats her friend on her pack for a job well done. Just when the two were about to go back inside Kyoko raises her head and looks towards to forest saying, "Did you hear that?" Sekai nodding stands with her hands glowing with blazes of red fire. Kyoko slowly stood up taking out her sword and getting ready for anything. Kyoko whispering to Sekai said, "Should we wait?" Sekai smiling evilly replies back, "Where's the fun in that?" Kyoko now smiling evilly jumps into one of the tree branches with Sekai following. Kyoko trying to peer between the branches couldn't see their target because of all the brush. Kyoko spotting a glimpse of a black glove jumps off the branch with her sword in hand. Kyoko lands and slashes at her victim. But in the same second Cainara whips out her scepter in an attempt to block, which she succeeded. Kyoko's eyes widen when she realizes it was Yusuke, Cainara, and Kamo. Kyoko now hugging Cainara while also cutting off her air supply says, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" over and over again. Yusuke looking at Kyoko says, "Yea ok we get it but I don't think Cainara's face is suppose to be blue". Kyoko releasing Cainara goes on again with the sorry, sorry, etc. Yusuke laughs to himself while he watches Cainara breath deeply for a moment or two. Sekai jumping down from the branch falls from her laughter while barely saying, "Oh man, that was great!" Kyoko screaming back, "You knew it was them?!" Sekai still laughing on the ground nods her head. Kyoko started to chase Sekai around the forest. Cainara could barely make out something Kyoko said, "You idiot! I could have killed them!" Kyoko finally caught Sekai behind a tree and for a few moments all you could hear was Sekai's merciful screams, "No please, anything but that!" Kyoko came out behind the tree. She raised her head with the most sickening smile. Yusuke looked at her and asked, "What did you do?!" Kyoko stilling smiling replied, "I drew the name Barbie in pink on her hand". Cainara covering her mouth huddled into Yusuke's chest with Yusuke's arms tightly wrapped around her. Sekai coming out looked at Kyoko with a very droopy look. Kyoko catching the look said, "Dude! I really could have killed them!" Sekai understanding a little said, "Yea I guess you're right". Sekai startled by what she just said mumbled under her breath, "Did I just say Kyoko was right?!" Kyoko giving Sekai a glare replied, "Heard that!" 


	6. The Game Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"*yawns* I'm tired", said Cainara covering her mouth with exhaustion. Cainara glared at Yusuke waiting for a reply.  
  
Yusuke looked around the forest hazily not noticing what Cainara had said. Cainara frowned a little and sighed. She then said, "I'm tired". Yusuke coming out of his stage of daydreaming turned to Cainara and said, "O, right". He then smiled while carrying her on his back. Yusuke turned back and told Kamo to follow. Cainara//as I said before boys don't take hints//.  
Yusuke didn't bother with it and just kept on walking towards the tree house. Sekai and Kyoko decided to also go back after a moment of silence.  
  
.:*At the Tree House*:. Yusuke put Cainara down and then sat on the couch letting his body sink into the cushions. He then motioned Cainara to do the same. Sekai walked through the door looking for Hiei. Not seeing him she look outside the window and found him talking to Kohaku. She jumped down to join the two.  
"I'm sorry but I must go", said Kurama walking through the door. He gave a quick wave and jumped down through the door. Kyoko ran towards the window and caught a quick glimpse before he disappeared into the forest. Kyoko then sat down next to Cainara and turned on the T.V to see what was on.  
"Nope. Nope. Nope" said Kyoko over and over.  
"O for heavens sake Kyoko! Just pick a channel!" replied Cainara frustrated.  
"But there's nothing on!" shouted Kyoko.  
"Try channel 57", said Jing out of nowhere. Kyoko turned to 57 and found there was actually something worth watching after all. Cainara turned around to find a very familiar face.  
"Hey! It's that guy from the store!" Cainara said aloud. Hearing this Kyoko jumped up and turned towards Jing. She then ran over stopping only 4 inches away from his face.  
"Hi! I know you!" she said happily looking up to Jing's eyes.  
"*Stumbles back a little* Haha, yea you do. What's up?" he said gazing back into Kyoko's blue eyes.  
  
The two stood there for a few moments and the only noise that filled the air was the sounds of the T.V. Cainara broke the awkwardness by saying, "Um, care to take a seat?" Both Kyoko and Jing shook their heads a little before taking a seat. All four of them sat lazily watching the T.V. before Sekai and Hiei entered the doorway.  
Sekai// well, it has been a long day// She then took a seat with Hiei following.  
"So much a game", said Cainara still watching the T.V. Kyoko (having an awesome idea) jumps up from the couch and says, "How about we take a trip to Mexico! We could try out our Spanish Cainara!"  
Cainara, "What Spanish"  
  
Kyoko, "*Sweet drops* You know, that class you always spaz out in"  
Cainara, "O right! Yea sure let's go"  
Yusuke//I wonder how the girls look in Mexico//  
  
Cainara: *Slaps Yusuke's head* Your so mean!  
  
Yusuke: *rubs head* "sorry! Yea ok I'm in"  
Jing: "Me too, I here they got some wicked break dancing down there"  
Cainara// 50 bucks says he's only going because Kyoko is// Catching what Cainara said Yusuke ran over to Jing and told him what Cainara just said to herself.  
Jing glared at Cainara and said, "You know what, die."  
Cainara scratched the back of her head and said, "Haha, just kidding! I didn't really mean it anyway". Cainara then gave Yusuke a death glare. Yusuke just ignored her and sat back down in his spot beside Cainara. Sekai just looked at all of them with a weird look and said, "Yea, I guess I'm in too". Kyoko then grabbed the coupon from the back of the rice krisppies box. She read the coupon, "50% off any amount of tickets going to Mexico!" Kyoko// How convenient// So all six of them went to their rooms to go back their bags and to prepare for their trip.  
  
(Continue in Mexico) 


End file.
